TFS: Valentine's Doomsday
by raccoonqueen
Summary: In the light of Rocky and Honey's engagement and plans for their wedding, Marvin McNasty is back, and so is his evil plot to make every dog in the world mean and nasty!
1. Prologue: Breaking News

Prologue: Breaking News

January 2, 3043

A month ago, the TFS, the R.U.S.S., and their allies defeated Fearless Leader and his sleeper agents. The war had been won and the world was safe from danger once again; with Washington DC in a state of ruin, the capital was moved up to Evergreen City, in the Evergreen Forest. That in itself was good news. But then there came even more good news: Rocky and Honey are getting married!

"Good morning, Canerica," began Polly Purebred, at the beginning of the news program. "This is Polly Purebred of the CTBS Morning News, reporting live in New York and giving you the first big news of the New Year. What _is_ the big news this time, you ask? President Bert Raccoon has just made an announcement that his son Rocky Raccoon and Honey Feral are officially engaged! Joining us live via satellite TV right now is the happy couple themselves, from the new White House in Evergreen City. Rocky, Honey, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Polly," replied Rocky with a nod.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement, and I wish you the best of luck with the forthcoming marriage, as well as with your life together. Now's the time to get down to business; Rocky, can you tell me and the viewers about how the two of you met?"

"Well, it's like this…it was just after Mom, Dad, and the rest of the TFS and R.U.S.S. teams left to go after Frederick Roberts, Jr.; my siblings and I, along with our wives, were told to keep an eye on Honey and make sure she stays out of trouble. She was pregnant at the time and suffering a serious bout of morning sickness, so when I was walking down the hallway I happened to hear the sound of throwing up. I opened the door…and there she was…a vision of feline beauty. After I had helped her up, I started introducing myself. Next thing I knew, Cupid's arrow hit both of us and we were in love. I finally got the opportunity to propose to her when the baby was about to be born; it happened in Room 20 at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel, which pretty much is one of the most unlikely of all places for a proposal like that to occur. So there you have it-me and Honey, the future Mr. and Mrs. Rocky Raccoon."

"And whatever happened to the baby?"

"Oh, she's right here with us, the apple of our family's eye." He leaned over, took the kitten out of his fiancée's arms, and held her in his own. "This is little Kisa Raccoon, only a month old and cute as a button."

"Ohhh, she's adorable! But…she's not a kitten, is she?"

"Yes, she's a kitten, looks just like her mommy. However, there _is_ evidence of her having a little bit of snake and rabbit in her bloodline, although we probably won't know if it's true until she's a bit older."

"No wonder. So, when are you and Honey getting married? And where?"

Honey replied, "We've decided to set the wedding date on to February 14, Valentine's Day. As for the location of the nuptials and of the reception, we haven't figured that one out yet, but we'll let you know if we do."

Polly nodded. "Thank you." Turning back to the TV screen, she went on, "And there you have it, folks. The Raccoon-Feral wedding will take place this year on Valentine's Day, location to be announced; this will be Rocky's fourth marriage and Honey's second. We'll be back with the continuing coverage of the engagement, so don't touch that dial!"


	2. Chapter 1: Meet The Parents

Chapter 1: Meet The Parents

All preparations for the upcoming nuptials were underway. In New Evergreen City, Frederick Jr. was out helping the others when he looked up and saw a female dog-raccoon mix having trouble lifting the board. Her name was Mary Raccoon, the second daughter of Rocky and Bright Eyes. She had yellow fur like her mom's, but her hair was long and black, her eyes were blue, and she had a bushy black-and-brown tail like her father's. Frederick Jr. went to help her put the board up. Mary said, "Thanks. I needed it. Wait a minute...you don't happen to be Frederick Roberts Jr., right?"

"Yes, I am," replied Frederick Jr. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Mary Raccoon. Heh, you're kinda cute...for a rabbit/snake hybrid, that is."

Meanwhile, Honey was introducing Rocky to her relatives. She said, "Rocky, I'd like you to meet my family-they came all the way from MegaKat City to help with the wedding preparations. This is my dad, Grant Feral, and my mom, Lucerne Feral nee Redford. And this is my half-sister Felina."

Lucerne, a grey-furred rabbit, came towards Rocky and held out her paw for him to shake. She said with a British accent, "_Frithaes_, young one. It is a great pleasure to have finally met you."

Rocky glanced up at Honey. "Uh, Honey...?"

"Oh, that's a Lapine equivalent of saying 'hello' or 'hi'. You see, my mom is a rabbit; her people are the descendants of the original rabbits of Watership Down in England."

"You didn't tell me you were part rabbit, too."

"I guess you don't know very much about me. Now, I've already told you about my dad; he has a brother who's the head of the Enforcers back in MegaKat City."

"You mean...Commander Ulysses Feral?"

"That's right. And he's our uncle."

"Gee...I didn't know that."

Just then, Bert came in and said, "Hey, Rocky. I hired some wedding coordinators to assist in the preparations for you."

"Who are they?" asked Rocky.

"Leon and Chuck Chameleon, from O-Town."

"Thanks, Dad. But I hope they're not like those crazy wedding coordinators I've seen in the movie _Father of the Bride_."

"Trust me, they won't."

In New York City, Cooler was on his way to the tuxedo store when Marvin showed up. Cooler shouted, "MARVIN! How did you...get here? I thought you went over to the good side!"

"After 1,000 years of sleep, it turned me evil again," replied Marvin. "And now it's time to get my payback on you." He took out his portable Nasty Ray and fired it on Cooler; the Pound Puppy then became mean and nasty. He growled, "What can I do for you, my boss?"

"I want you to assist me in turning every single Canerican into dogs, using this." He showed him the Head of Anubis, the same one that Mojo Jojo used to turn the citizens of Townsville into dogs. "Then in Phase 2, we'll turn them into mean and nasty dogs, so I will rule the world! HA-HA-HA-HA!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Canine Invasion

Chapter 2: The Canine Invasion

Marvin went on to turn half of New York into dogs, and used the Nasty Ray Gun to turn them into mean and nasty dogs. He demanded, "Now, go and try to keep the TFS busy while I try to find a highest point to turn all the people of New York City and the world into dogs and make them mean and nasty!"

Meanwhile, Frederick Jr. was talking to Mary Raccoon when Annabelle came in with Charles IV to give Bert the bad news. She said, "Bert! A villain, who goes by the name of Marvin McNasty, is causing some chaos in New York City. He turned Cooler into a mean and nasty dog; his plan is to use Mojo Jojo's plan to turn all dogs and make them mean and nasty."

"But I thought he was good," replied Nose Marie.

"That's what Cooler said before he was turned into a mean and nasty dog."

Bert was puzzled. He asked, "I don't get it. Why would he turn everyone into dogs and make them mean and nasty?"

"He wants them to cause a lot of chaos around the world. He has sent them to rob banks, destroy buildings, and kill any people who dare to get in his way. And what's even worse is that you're on his To-Kill list; if his canine servants maul you and kill you, he'll take over your seat and become a tyrant of the whole empire!"

That piece of news made Bert snap. All at once, he started going crazy. He yelled, "I GIVE UP! Great, just great. Just when I thought things were looking up for all of us, another villain comes along with the same old goal! This taking-over-the-world thing is getting out of hand! COULDN'T THEY JUST THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE OTHER THAN TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE GOVERNMENT?"

"Calm down, Bert," Alex II reassured him. "His reign of terror won't last long if we-"

"SHUT IT! I've had had enough of all that nonsense! All the villains that we've conquered in the past were after the same thing-ME! I don't know why they're after me!"

"Maybe because you were the one who stopped Dr. Hamsterviel from killing ex-president Charles Roberts back in 2013?"

Bert glared at Alex II. Then he took off his presidential badge and threw it to the ground, saying, "Fine! If _that's_ the way you want it, then _you_ can become the new president! I QUIT!" He turned to walk away, as the others stared at him in shock. Alex II picked up the badge Bert had thrown away and shook his head. Fifi asked, "Vous are not gonna accept ze presidency, are vous?"

"No," replied Alex II, hanging his head in shame. "Bert's the only great president of Canerica; there's nobody on earth who can take his place."

"And without him, we're helpless," added Lisa sadly.

Annabelle was sad as well, seeing that her husband's cousin had resigned in a fit of anger. But then she turned to Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Alex III, and Razor III. She said, "That's where you boys come in."

"What do you want with us?" asked Rocky.

A scroll magically materialized in the air and floated into his open paw. Annabelle continued, "Here is an invitation, asking you, Bert Jr., Sidney, James, Andrew, Alex III, and Razor III to come up to my palace in Heaven immediately; you will meet me and Princess Celestia there. We both have something to show the seven of you."

"Can I read it?"

"You can. But keep in mind that the information stored inside the scroll is top secret; Marvin's servants may be watching and listening to every word you say out of it. And if you as much as read it silently, they have the power to read minds. For that reason, I will deafen them with the Spell of Silence and put magical Mind Blocks on their brains to ensure that the secret will be safe with both of us." She then proceeded to chant the said spells. After a while, she said, "There. I did it. Now you can read the scroll."

Rocky nodded, before opening up the scroll and starting to read it.

_In the Hall of Treasures in the palace, you will find the legendary Seven Elements of Unity. They're just like the Elements of Harmony your pony wives possess, but they have different attributes pertaining to your personalities. They are, as follows:_

_The Element Of Courage_  
_The Element Of Respect_  
_The Element Of Faith_  
_The Element Of Wisdom_  
_The Element Of Forgiveness_  
_The Element Of Perseverance_  
_The Element Of Responsibility_

_You and only you are the only ones who will own those treasures and put them to good use in stopping Marvin McNasty, bringing the dogs back to normal, and helping President Bert Raccoon get his confidence back. If you come up to the palace, I will personally award them to you._

The boys looked at each other. Bert Jr. said, "Destiny is calling us..."

"Indeed," replied Annabelle with a nod. "And now that you realize it, you can all come to Heaven and retrieve those Elements of Unity. I will assign each of them to you according to your traits and how you get along with others."

"But what about James? He's the only one of the group who has never married any of the Mane Six."

"That won't matter. Also, there will be a set of weapons to go along with the Elements of Unity; they bring to life the true meaning of the old adage 'Music soothes the savage beast'."

"And what are they?"

"You'll find out when you get there. I'll be waiting for you."

As soon as Annabelle and Charles IV vanished, Bert Jr. turned to his four brothers and Alex III and Razor III. He said, "We gotta go get those Elements of Unity from Annabelle, help Dad get his confidence back, and put Marvin McNasty away for good!"


	4. Chapter 3: His Inner Child

Chapter 3: His Inner Child

"You guys go ahead," said Charles. "I think Bert needs to get his confidence back on his own, just like Tommy did."

Bert Jr. nodded, before leading his brothers and cousins up to Heaven, while the others hoped Bert will make the right decision.

Outisde the White House, Bert was not happy; in fact, he didn't have any confidence in leading the great nation, the one he had built out of his determination to make the world a better and safer place. He was about to take a laser gun and use it to kill himself when he heard the voice of a five-year-old saying, "You're not gonna give up, are you?"

He turned around to see a young raccoon materializing before him. It was the younger version of himself, back when he was five years old. Bert asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your inner kid," replied Young Bert. "The piece of the past that you chose not to leave behind, the guardian of your most precious childhood memories. I heard you decided to give up your presidency after being bullied by a meanie who wants to rule your country. And I'm _not_ happy about that decision of yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's not the Bert Raccoon, President of Canerica, that I know! He will _never_ give up, no matter what the odds are."

"Listen, I'm done with my life! I've been harassed by countless villains who want me dead! Rayian Fox, Count Burns, Red, they were all after me! And all because of my feat when I stopped Dr. Hamsterviel from ruining the future years ago!"

"Your future _will_ be ruined if you don't get your bushy tail back in charge! I'm going to make you get your confidence back the hard way." And so began the fight between President Raccoon and his younger self.

Up in Heaven, the boys met up with Annabelle and Princess Celestia in the Hall of Treasures. Annabelle smiled, and gestured to a row of pedestals, each one holding a star-shaped jewel. The seven jewels came in different colors: red, green, white, blue, orange, purple, and gold. She said, "Standing here before you are the legendary Seven Elements of Unity. They are the Element of Courage, the Element of Respect, the Element of Faith, the Element of Wisdom, the Element of Forgiveness, the Element of Perseverance, and the Element of Responsibility. Each one represents a different color and a different meaning of your life; what all of them do have in common is the unrivaled power to banish all kinds of evil. When I call your name, you will come forward and accept the jewel I will assign to you; the element that you receive from me will determine your destiny."


	5. Chapter 4: The Elements of Unity

Chapter 4: The Elements of Unity

"Will the oldest son of President Raccoon please come forward?"

Bert Jr. walked up to Annabelle, who handed him one of the pendants with a red gem in it, saying, "Bert Raccoon Jr., husband of Fluttershy, I bless you with the Element of Courage. Use it to enhance your bravery in the battles you may face. Your weapon of choice...an electric guitar."

Bert Jr. nodded and replied solemnly, "I will humbly accept those gifts." He took the pendant and guitar, and went back to his group. Rocky was the next person to be called up. Giving him another pendant with an emerald gem, she continued, "Rocky Raccoon, husband of Twilight Sparkle, I bless you with the Element of Respect. May it give you the ability to treat your loved ones and allies the way you want to be treated...with respect, of course. Your weapon of choice is the saxophone."

Rocky nodded. "Thank you."

"Sidney Raccoon, husband of Rarity," Annabelle went on, summoning the third Raccoon brother. "I bless you with the Element of Faith. Just as you had belief and trust in others, you will have belief and trust in yourself. Your weapon of choice is the drums."

"Awesome!" cheered Sidney, as he took the white diamond pendant.

"James Raccoon, though you have not married any of the ponies from Equestria, I will bless you with the Element of Wisdom anyway. With this blue pendant, your advice to others will never go wrong. Your weapon of choice is the keyboard."

"Thanks, Annabelle."

"And Andrew Raccoon, husband of Applejack, I bless you with the Element of Forgiveness. Your weapon of choice is the fiddle."

"A fiddle?" said Andrew, unimpressed. "That's _it_?"

"Well, it's either that or the bongos, but it won't matter. And as for Alex III and Razor III, the husbands of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash respectively, the Element Of Perseverance and the Element of Responsibility are for you. Now that you boys have received all the Elements of Unity, I hope with all my heart that you will put those new powers to good use in order to stop Marvin McNasty's devious plan. With the musical weapons in possession, you will now be known as...the Boys of Unity!"

Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Alex III, and Razor III beamed in pride at hearing the name of the group they were about to form. They thanked her politely, before leaving to go back to Earth.

Meanwhile, back on earth, Alex II said, "I think we need to go to New York to stop Marvin, while Bert gets his confidence back."

"I just sent the Samurai Pizza Cats, New York Pizza Cats, and the Rescue Team to stop Marivn when we get there," replied Charles. "And I hope Bert has learned his lesson about giving up his presidency. I wonder how he's holding up?"

Back at the White House, Bert did a roundhouse kick on Young Bert, sending the young kit to the ground. Young Bert got back up and said, "There...now you've beat me. But there are three more memories in your trial to get your confidence back. You will face your teen self in a race for integrity, then your young adult self in a hockey match for wisdom, and your adult self for confidence, in a wrestling match. Once you've defeated all four of us, we will meet you at the Lightning Force Agency Museum in Neo-Detroit for a little history lesson about your ancestors' involvement in the force."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out in the end. But until then...it's GO TIME!"

He grabbed Bert and threw him through an open portal that led him to his teen years, heralding the beginning of Bert's journey to get his confidence back.


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight For Integrity

Chapter 5: The Fight For Integrity

No sooner than Bert had crossed through the portal that he hit the ground. Upon getting back up to dust himself, he looked around and discovered that he was standing in what looked to him like a racing track. Standing right next to him was the Solar Coaster, the one he rode in a race in the Raccoons episode "The Evergreen Grand Prix".

He muttered with a shrug, "Humph, a race track. This shouldn't be so hard..."

Suddenly, he heard the loud roar of a race car from behind him and quickly dashed out of the way. The car sped past him, spraying a cascade of dust and dirt all over the raccoon; riding in it was, of course, his teen self. The motorcycle came to a complete stop, and Teen Bert took off his helmet to glance back at his opponent. Bert looked up and gasped. "You must be my teen self."

"That's right," replied Teen Bert. "Do you remember when you made a solar car and won the race against Cyril Sneer?"

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"Then I'll race you for 5 laps; try get in first place, and if you beat me you will go to the next round."

"You're on!"

With that, the race was started. Bert was slower in his solar car at first, but his swift determination to win that prize motivated him to catch up with Teen Bert and beat him on all five laps. In the end, Bert had won the race.

Teen Bert walked over to him and shook hands with Bert, saying, "Congratulations…you have won the Gift of Integrity. It will help you realize that you must uphold your honor rather than give it up in fear. Now, go through the portal leading to your college years and take on your young adult self in a hockey match for the Gift of Wisdom."

Bert nodded willfully and walked towards the portal Teen Bert was pointing to. He drew a deep breath, before walking through it.

Back in New York City, the Pizza Cats, New York Cats, and Rescue Team were trying to subdue Cooler and the mean dogs. While all this was happening, Marvin found the observatory with a giant magnifying glass; he put the Anubis head on the place. He shouted with an evil laugh, "Now it's time to turn all of New York and the world into mean and nasty dogs!"

He pulled the switch and the Anubis head's powers instantly transferred to places all around the world, turning everyone into dogs. He was then about to replace the head with his Nasty Ray Gun when he heard a voice shouting, "Not so fast!"

Marvin turned to see Bert Jr., Rocky, Sidney, James, Andrew, Alex III and Razor III glaring at him. Rocky shouted, "You do realize that you've just ruined my wedding plans with the plot to make every dog on earth so mean and nasty enough to kill my dad, right?"

"That's right!" replied Marvin. "And when he's dead, I'll be there to become the supreme ruler of the world and of the galaxy!"

"True. But what this world really needs is love and kindness. You, of course, lack those things, and I think I know the reason why you want to do what you want to do. You were on our side once…but that cryogenic freezer you were in…somebody tampered with it, causing it to make you evil again…and you didn't even know it!" He walked over and took the Nasty Ray Gun away from him. He continued, "If you want to return to the good side, the best thing you can do is destroy this instrument of evil and set things back to the way they were."

He then proceeded to throw the Nasty Ray Gun to the ground, breaking it into bits and pieces and rendering it useless. This enraged Marvin so much that he snapped his fingers and two of his canine henchmen came out, growling at the team. He roared, "Dogs, tear that raccoon to pieces and then go after the rest of the family!"

The dogs began chasing after Rocky. He yelled to his brothers and cousins, "You guys gather the rest of our family and meet me at Jack Pine Island! I'll try to hold off these dogs until then!"

Alex III nodded and replied, "We're on it." Then they all left. Marvin yelled after them, "You can run, but you can never hide, for all my dogs will find you wherever you are!"


	7. Chapter 6: The Fight For Wisdom

Chapter 6: The Fight For Wisdom

The next place Bert came to was the hockey arena inside Evergreen University. Young Adult Bert, dressed in hockey gear with a shirt that said "Evergreen University Raccoons", came up to him. He said, "I'm your young adult self. Do you remember you used to play hockey for the Evergreen University Raccoons hockey team?"

"Yep, I remember," replied Bert.

"We go to 10 goals to win, so try to beat me. And if you do, then you will go to the final one to face your adult self."

"Right." Then they began to play hockey.

On the outskirts of Evergreen City, Alex III and the others got the family and they teleported to Jack Pine Island; once they got there, they waited patiently for Rocky, who was still fighting off the mean dogs. When he got to the helicopter, he saw that Cooler was there, growling at him. Cooler snarled, "My master wants you dead, Rocky."

"Come on, Cooler," replied Rocky. "What will Nose Marie say to you if she knew you're on Marvin's side? You may be her ex-boyfriend, but you're still a special part of her life as her very best friend! Please, snap out of it!"

Rocky jumped into the helicopter and started fighting Cooler, as it flew away from the observatory. Marvin watched the helicopter disappear and glared at it. However, something about what Rocky said to him before he broke the Nasty Ray Gun popped into his mind: _"What this world really needs is love and kindness...that cryogenic freezer you were in...somebody tampered with it, causing it to make you evil again...and you didn't even know it!"_

It all started to make sense...he recalled that fateful night last week in a cryogenics lab in Staten Island; he had been asleep in his cryo-freezer for more than 400 years. But then, a short and dark shadow was seen creeping into the lab, holding a screwdriver in its hand. The figure appeared to be a monkey...but not just _any_ monkey, with that weird dome-shaped helmet of his...

"Mojo Jojo!" growled Marvin. "So _he's_ the one behind all this mess that I've caused. That raccoon is right-this world _does_ need love and kindness!" He rushed back into the building, continuing, "I must invent the Friendly Ray Gun to make the dogs friendly again and break that Anubis head to change the world back to normal! It's about time I've started to go back to doing good for the rest of my life!"

Meanwhile, Bert had already won all ten goals and won the Gift of Wisdom. Young Adult Bert said, "You did great. But you're still not done yet-your adult self awaits you through that portal."

Bert nodded and went through it. He arrived at yet another arena, with the crowds cheering in the stands. He had just crawled into the ring when he heard a voice saying, "Are you ready for a challenge, Mr. Raccoon?"

And there he was...Bert's fully grown self, prepped and ready for battle.


	8. Chapter 7: The Fight For Confidence

Chapter 7: The Fight For Confidence

Just as Marvin was heading back to the lab, Mojo Jojo jumped out and whacked him with a steel chair, then tied him up real tight and laughed evilly. He said, "Thank you, fool! Now I, Mojo Jojo, will rule the world and make Bert Raccoon lose his confidence, too! I'm going to make a Mean Ray and it will be break-proof, water-proof, and any-proof!" He put Marvin in a room and locked the door as he went to fix the Mean Ray. "Oh, there's one thing that they forgot-if any dog that became mean is free, then there dark sides will come out, because I added a Fail safe!"

Inside of Cooler's mind, his dark side appeared; he is the opposite of Cooler, wearing a tutu with ballerina slipper. He smiled evilly to the real Cooler, who is tied up tight. He said, "I'm going to make you do something more evil than you ever think."

"You wouldn't DARE!" growled Cooler.

"Oh, I will!"

Back outside, Rocky put the helicopter on auto-pilot and set the course to Jack Pine Island. Suddenly, Cooler began to change-his clothing was replaced with a tutu, ballerina slippers on his feet, and his eyes changed from normal blue to evil red. He roared, "Thanks to that Mean Ray, Cooler is not in right now. I'm Hotter, his evil side! And now Rocky, you can't get him out; he tied up at the moment, so it's time for you to get raped!" Then he punched him in the face and began to rape him.

In another dimension, Bert was ready to face his adult self. Adult Bert said, "Now it's the final test to receive your confidence-it's pinfall and submissions only, so try to beat me with any finishing move you have. Also, you have to use counter moves and some high flying moves."

"I got ya."

The moment the bell rang, Bert was instantly tied up and Adult Bert slammed him onto the ground; then he grabbed Bert and put him in a Raccoon Crossface. He taunted,"Try to get out of this one with your finishing move, Bert!"

Bert growled as he struggled. First, he won the Gift of Integrity, then the Gift of Wisdom-now it seemed that trying to win his confidence back would be a lot harder than he thought. Just then, he heard a familiar female voice that he recognized: "Hey, big bro!"

It was the voice of his ghostly sister, Eulalia Raccoon, calling out to him. Bert murmured, "Eulie, is that you?"

"Of course, it's me," replied Eulalia, materializing before him. "I helped you and the others out when you had to deal with Chris Roberts, and that was about 30 years ago. Now that I see what you're going through, I thought I'd like to help you some more."

"Then you're gonna help me beat my adult self?"

"I'd hate to break this news to ya, but that's not exactly how you win the Gift of Confidence."

"What? You mean…I won the gifts of Integrity and Wisdom for nothing?"

"You _did_ win those. However, there is a real way to get the Gift of Confidence." With that, she reached into her purse and took out a teal pendant, which is shaped like a heart with golden wings. Handing it to him, she continued, "Annabelle gave your sons and cousins the Seven Elements of Unity. This is the extra element that has been lost to history, but found by the angels...the Element of Confidence. Wear it and feel the surge of energy flow within you...from that energy comes confidence...from confidence comes action...and from action comes the determination to get back what you lost through cowardice and learn to face your fears. You _can_ do it! You can beat your enemies and continue one of the most important positions in your life-being president of the empire that you created with your own bare paws. You're not Bert Raccoon, Ace Quitter-you are Bert Raccoon, Ace Leader and Peacemaker!"

Bert took his baby sister's words to heart, and as he did so he began getting stronger and stronger. Finally, with determination rising in his voice, he shouted, "You're right! I can't quit! I _do_ deserve to be president of the United States of Canerica! Nobody else does it better like me! I'm gonna go back and defeat Marvin McNasty!"

"Actually, Marvin's not evil anymore," replied Eulalia. "He changed back to the good side after he found out that Mojo Jojo was using him."

"So that megalomaniac monkey is at it again? This looks like a job for the Powerpuff Girls. Go send for them quickly! I'll be back out." Turning back to the opponent he has tossed away, he continued, while cracking his knuckles, "But first, I have some unfinished business to do..." Adult Bert whimpered in fear, realizing that Bert now had his confidence back.

Meanwhile, the others were still waiting on Jack Pine Island for Rocky. That's when they saw a helicopter headed for them. James shouted, "Look, Rocky's here!"

They cheered, as the helicopter began to land. But they stared in horror when they saw Hotter step out of the helicopter with an unconscious Rocky in his arms. With an evil grin, he said, "You want Rocky Raccoon? Here he is!" He tossed Rocky towards Honey, who gasped in shock at the sight of her bruised and beaten husband-to-be. She kneeled down beside him and touched his cheek, sobbing convulsively. She whispered, "Oh...Rocky..."

"What have you done with our brother?" demanded Bert Jr.

"Do you really want to know? I made mincemeat out of that fur coat. And the fun part was when I got to rape him!"

They gasped in shock. Honey muttered, "You...raped...my fiancé?"

"Yep! And it's all thanks to the orders I got from the future king of the universe, Mojo Jojo! HA-HA-HA!"

Honey stared at Hotter. Then, something incredible happened-her eyes turned a glowing red, a flaming red aura surrounded her, and she glared angrily at the evil Pound Puppy. She snarled, "How dare you...HOW DARE YOU HURT AND RAPE HIM!" All at once, she transformed into a gigantic demon cat and came charging towards Hotter, striking him hard with a swipe of her paw and sending him hurtling into the lake. Then she left the island and headed towards Evergreen City, in her goal to hunt down the mastermind behind the brainwashing of Cooler. But before she did so, she turned to the others and said in her demonic voice, "Keep an eye on Rocky for me, while I go down to the city to deal with that simian jerk!" And with that, she left.

"Whoa," muttered Sidney. "We've never seen her react like that before."

Bert Jr. replied, "That's a sign that she's become fiercely protective of her new family members, and that's us."

"Yeah, but...hey! Cooler's back to normal now!"

"I'll go rescue him from the lake. As for the rest of you, keep an eye on Rocky and call the paramedics."


	9. Chapter 8: All Become One

Chapter 8: All Become One

Bert got the Adult Bert in his Raccoon Crossface and made him tap out. Adult Bert said weakly, "Okay, now you've beat me, and got your confidence back. Meet us at the Pleasure Island with your friends; we've got something just for you." Then Adult Bert disappeared as Bert went back into the portal.

Back outside, Bert Jr. went to rescue Cooler, but in Cooler's mind he was free and fighting Hotter; since his evil side was weakened by Demon Honey Cat, the battle was very easy and he won. Hotter growled, "GRRR! You won that one, Cooler, since Honey helped you. But that scar in the back of your mind, since I made you rape your friend Rocky, will be there forever and you will see me soon. Go tell the Pound Puppies that they will see their evil opposite selves too!" Then he disappeared.

The moment he was brought back to dry land, Cooler's eyes opened back to a normal blue. He muttered, "Man, I'm sorry what my evil self did to make me hurt Rocky..."

"It's okay," replied Bert Jr. "Your evil side was doing it, and now you won't see him again."

"Fine. But I've got bad news-Hotter told me that Mojo Jojo added a Fail Safe device on the Mean Ray, and that means if we become mean and nasty our evil sides will come out, so you will see them again soon."

"Guess we'll have to deal with them next time."

Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo had turned everyone into dogs and made them mean and nasty. He laughed evilly,"FINALLY, I HAVE WON!" Then he heard an explosion as Demon Honey Cat came and fought every mean and nasty dog in the city, until she got up to Mojo Jojo. She roared, "YOU MADE COOLER RAPE MY LOVE! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"Well, lucky thing I'm not alone."

Then a blast hit Demon Honey, and Gannon, Dark Link, and Akuma were there. Gannon shouted, "We are helping Mojo Jojo take over the world, and you can't stop us."

Dark Link Came and attacked Demon Honey all over, then he threw her and Akuma went in front of her to use his special move to send Demon Honey to the ground. Akuma said, "See, you can't defeat all three of us, and we will make sure Mojo Jojo's plans go untouched!"

Just then, a familiar child's voice cried out, "Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!"

They looked up and saw the Powerpuff Girls, who had broken in the window. Then along came Bert Jr., Sidney, James, Andrew, Alex III, Razor III, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Mojo Jojo said, "You're all too late. Everyone on earth are mean and nasty dogs, and I have rebuilt the Mean Ray, designing it to be break-proof, water-proof, and any-proof! Now that I have declared myself the supreme ruler of the universe, there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Sure, it's break-proof, water-proof, and any-proof," replied Bert Jr. "But did we ever mention that the only things the Mean Ray is not immune to are the unlimited powers of the Elements of Unity and Harmony?"

"What are you talking about...?"

With that, Bert Jr.'s Element of Courage pendant began to glow. A bright red aura surrounded the Mean Ray, causing it to shake and the cracks on it appeared, showing a bit of damage. Mojo Jojo growled, "What's the meaning of THIS?"

Annabelle materialized before him. She declared, "The Elements of Unity and Harmony are the most powerful instruments of salvation. They can overcome anything that can threaten the peace and welfare of the Canerican empire. Whether it's Dark, Vampire, Shadow, or even Mean and Nasty elements that villains like you can come up with, the pendants the boys and their pony wives possess protect both themselves and the people they care about the most from those things."

"Shut it, Angel Dog! I don't care what you say; there's no way you fools will ever-"

"NOW!"

Bert Jr. nodded and shouted, "Courage!"

Sidney shouted, "Faith!"

James shouted, "Wisdom!"

Andrew shouted, "Forgiveness!"

Alex III shouted, "Responsibility!"

Razor III shouted, "Perseverance!"

Then it was the human ponies' turn. Applejack shouted, "Honesty!"

Rainbow Dash shouted, "Loyalty!"

Pinkie Pie shouted, "Laughter!"

Rarity shouted, "Generosity!"

Fluttershy shouted, "Kindness!"

Twilight shouted, "Magic!"

All at once, the Elements of Unity and Harmony pendants began to glow, and a rainbow aura surrounded the Mean Ray. This time, the damage to the machine began to show-more cracks appeared, electric shocks started coming out in all directions, and the ray began to shake and quake. Struggling to keep his power up, Bert Jr. grunted, "This...is...not enough! We're gonna need one more element to turn that Mean Ray into a pile of dust! If only Rocky was here..."

Rocky, meanwhile, was in the hospital recuperating from the injuries he received earlier that day. Suddenly, he woke up to Annabelle's voice saying, "Rocky...Rocky...use your Element of Respect! Your brothers, cousins, wife, and sisters-in-law can't destroy the Mean Ray without your help!"

He nodded. Slowly getting up out of bed and shutting his eyes, he groaned as he attempted to fire up the energy inside his pendant, which immediately started to grow. He yelled, "Re...re...RESPECT!"

A bright emerald ray shot out of the pendant, went through the window, and joined in as part of a rainbow of rays. Because of that, the Mean Ray began breaking into bits and pieces and turned into dust. The impact of the rays also destroyed the Anubis head, changing everyone on earth back to normal.

"No, no!" yelled Mojo Jojo, kneeling down next to what remained of his newly rebuilt Mean Ray. "My Mean Ray, y-you destroyed it! My plans are ruined!"

"And so are you!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup swooped in and beat Mojo Jojo up so badly he wasn't able to stand back up. Picking the unconscious evil monkey up, Blossom said to Bert Jr., "We'll take Mojo Jojo into police custody; a trial will be held to comdemn him for threatening world peace."

"Okay," replied Bert Jr. "Looks like our work here is done. Now, we gotta get back to business..." Suddenly, he remembered something-wasn't Bert still fighting to get his confidence back? He turned to his brothers and cousins and said, "We'd better check on Dad and see if he got his confidence back."

As soon as they left, Honey woke back up. She looked around and saw that Mojo Jojo, Gannon, Dark Link, and Akuma were gone. She muttered, "Did I win...?" Then it dawned on her that the world had indeed been saved, so she got back up and went to the hospital to see if Rocky was still okay.


	10. Chapter 9: The Show Must Go On

Chapter 9: The Show Must Go On

Back at Pleasure Island, Bert, Young Bert, Teen Bert, Young Adult Bert, and Adult Bert were all gathered together. Young Bert said, "Since you've got your confidence back, here's something that will keep it and it will be a long time."

Then they handed Bert a Ranger Morpher. Bert asked, "What's this?"

"This is the Sliver Raccoon Ranger Morpher," replied Young Adult Bert. "This way you can use this power, along the Element of Confidence to boost it, and you have a Sliver Ranger Megazord too."

"Cool."

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere, "Sorry to interrupt your short celebration, but the party's over!" They turned to see Gannon, Dark Link, and Akuma standing there.

Gannon said, "You see, even though you've freed everyone from the Mean Ray and the Head of Anubis head, there is a Fail Safe. You will see Dark versions of yourselves soon, so you'd better get ready. But first, you're going to face us."

"I thought we took care of you jerks moments ago!" shouted Alex III.

"HA! While you were dealing with Mojo Jojo, we escaped before you could get to us. And now we are back, so you three are game."

Bert glared at them. "YOU'RE ON!"

Then they all started to fight. Frederick Jr. said, "Link, this is not like you! Why are you doing this?"

"You want the point?" taunted Dark Link. "I'll give you the point! I told Marth that being a hero is boring, since Gannon told me. He said, 'Is this what you want? You keep trying to defeat me for nothing! What do you want and which path do you choose?' So I began to think about what he said to me, so I chose evil and I like it, since I get to DESTROY ANYONE! NOW, FIGHT ME, BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO BE DESTROYED!"

Watching the others fight, Bert wasn't going to let his son's wedding day end up in a disaster. He yelled at Gannon, "In order to get my son's wedding going, I must defeat you! SILVER RACCOON RANGER, ACTIVATE!" Then he became the Silver Ranger Raccoon, with the Element of Confidence on his chest; he continued to fight Gannon.

Soon, it all came to the moment when Gannon, Dark Link, and Akuma were all weakened by the teams' attacks. Then Rocky (who had been released from the hospital) and Honey showed up. Bert Jr. shouted, "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" they replied.

"Then let's do this! Courage!"

"Respect!"

"Faith!"

"Wisdom!"

"Forgiveness!"

"Responsibility!"

"Perseverance!"

"Honesty!"

"Loyalty!"

"Laughter!"

"Generosity!"

"Kindness!"

"Magic!"

Once again the rays of red, green, white, blue, orange, purple, gold, lavender, sky-blue, pink, white, and yellow penetrated the three villains, weakening them even further. Bert Jr. called out, "Dad! We need your help!"

Bert nodded and joined in by shouting, "Confidence!"

The teal ray that shot from his Element of Confidence pendant joined the rainbow ray and dealt a finishing blow on Gannon, Dark Link, and Akuma. Then came a blast of lighting, and both Gannon and Akuma were reduced to piles of dust; the blast didn't affect Dark Link at all, but instead it erased his Dark side and turned him back to normal.

Shortly after the huge battle that had transpired, the gang returned to Evergreen City to wrap up the plans for Rocky and Honey's wedding. But there was one more issue that _still_ hasn't been resolved yet-where will the wedding take place?

"I'd suggest you hold the wedding in Hyrule," said Link. "That's all I can ever do to thank you for rescuing me from my Dark side."

Rocky replied, "Thanks, Link. At least that problem's solved. Honey and I will be married on Valentine's Day in Hyrule. I don't want anything or anyone spoiling our picture-perfect wedding day, so the show must go on!"


	11. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

February 14, 3043

The wedding day began in a peaceful forest outside of Hyrule, and everyone (including the villagers) came to see it. They all watched as a group of bridesmaids walked down the aisle; even little Sally was spot-on with her role as the flower girl. Finally, Grant led his beautiful daughter down the aisle, towards the tree stump (which doubled as an altar) where Rocky was waiting.

As soon as the couple started holding hands, Father El-Gamal began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the love of Rocky Raccoon and Honey Feral, in holy matrimony, and to share in the support of the union of the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Roberts family and the Feral family as one. Now, if there is anyone who has cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence fell all over the forest. The guests, in their effort to support both Rocky and Honey's intentions to wed, kept their mouths shut. Bert whispered to the priest, "Good…nobody said a word. All systems are go!"

Father El-Gamal nodded, before continuing. "Rocky George Raccoon, do you take Honey to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and be good to her for all time?"

"I do," replied Rocky.

"And Honey Clover Feral, do you take Rocky to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and be good to him for all time?"

Honey answered, "I do."

"And now for this occasion, the couple will say their vows, which they have written themselves. Rocky, you may go first."

Rocky nodded. He reached into the pocket of his tuxedo and took out a folded piece of paper, which he unfolded and started to read from it. He said, "The great English poet and playwright William Shakespeare once said, 'If music be the food of love, play on.' Now, as we stand before family and friends on this romantic occasion, we will strive to make real the words of that quote. Honey, from the very first time I met you, I had a gut feeling that you were a different kind of woman; my other three wives were single ladies by the time I had met them, but you...you were a widow. You've lost everything that you owned and held dear in your life, including your husband. I understand that it hurts to think about your past...but we all have to move on sometimes. There was also one more thing that I liked about you: your tendency to stand up for me and protect me from harm. So now, as your new husband I promise, from this day forward, to soothe your every pain...wipe away every tear you shed...and give you a hug if you need it. And most importantly, I will always be by your side in the triumphs and trials of our lives; we'll grow old together...and we'll die together. I love you, Honey...and that's the way it's supposed to be."

Then it was Honey's turn to read her vows. She began, "Rocky, I can't find enough words to express just how lucky I am, to be your bride…you mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. The day that we met seemed like something straight out of a fairy tale; not only did I see that you were the one, but I also _felt_ that you _are_ the one, too. You were like my late husband in so many ways; you always manage to keep calm, even in the most dangerous and perilous situations. You were kind...brave…easygoing...clever...and very open-minded. So now I make this pledge to be the best wife you'll ever have; I will treat you with the same love, kindness, and respect that you have given me in the course of the nine months we've been together. I'll be there for you in times of joy and in times of sorrow, and even if we're miles apart I'll never stop thinking of you. I want to be the mother of your children, as well as a mother figure to all of your other children. This is my solemn vow, and I plan to keep and fulfill it for as long as we both live and breathe here on this earth. I love you."

The couple then began to exchange rings. After that, Father El-Gamal concluded, "Then by the power vested in me, in the authority of the First Amalgamated Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the gods of all religions and the spirits of your ancestors bless you through all your days." He intoned in a mixture of Latin and Hebrew, before continuing, "And now you may smash the glass cup and kiss your bride."

Bert whistled for Rigby to come over and set the glass cup on the ground; Rocky proceeded to smash it with his foot and shared a kiss with Honey, as the guests around them cheered. Later, when everyone was gathered at the reception, Honey threw her bouquet of roses, and Mary caught it. Rocky was about to throw his wife's garter towards a group of groomsmen when he had his eye on Frederick Jr.; noticing the way he was getting close to his daughter, he knew something great was going to come out of this couple. Frederick Roberts Jr., his cousin…best friend…and future son-in-law?

"Hey, Frederick Jr.! Catch!"

He threw the garter at him and he caught it. Then he looked at Mary and smiled at her, and she smiled back. Due to an additional name of the clan being added to the names of the original clans, the Raccoon-Koopa-Armington-Foulfellow-Feral-Roberts family simply became known as the Evergreen Family. And with the wedding finally coming to pass, peace reigned over the land once more…

Meanwhile, near the lake of New York City, Hotter had already returned, but he was not alone. With him were the other six evil Pound Puppies, Evil Samurai Pizza Cats, Evil New York Pizza Cats, and Evil Rescue Team, as well as evil versions of Canerican citizens. Hotter exclaimed, "At last, we are alive again! SOON, WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

"What's next, Hotter?" asked Blow Marie. She was wearing a black top, skirt and slip-on shoes.

"Yeah, because we need to destroy them, anyway," added Dim Eyes. She was wearing a black jacket, skirt, and high-heel boots.

Then came Hopper, wearing a black diaper and possessing a kangaroo's tail. Then there was Wowser, wearing a red hat, red shirt and pants. And his hat had weapons and evil gadgets coming out of it. Hopper said, "I plan to spread my evil imagination to this world!"

Wowser chimed in, "And my gadgets will hurt or humiliate anyone who comes in my way."

And finally, there was Deflex, who said, "I will spread my hate to them, too."

Hotter grinned. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go out and spread some chaos! It'll only be a matter of time before we'll force President Raccoon to surrender his empire to us!"

As soon as the evil team left, a young female raccoon peered out from the bushes, where she had been secretly hiding and eavesdropping on the conversation. She was wearing a pink blouse with a blue skirt, and around her neck was a necklace, which contained a pearl pendant that was shaped like a cloud. After assimilating all that she had heard into her head, she whipped out a piece of paper and began to write:

_To President Bert Raccoon:_

_You are SO not gonna like what I'm about to tell you right now. Hotter, along with his companions and a whole horde of your teams' evil selves, are back and they're plotting to take over your empire and bring it to ruins! Maybe it's because you failed to look for the Fail Safe that Mojo Jojo had installed into the Mean Ray and destroy it before you can destroy the ray itself. What were you guys THINKING?! You oughta be ashamed of yourself, acting too fast and letting more evil come your way._

_You can try to defeat them with your Elements of Unity and Harmony, but that's not going to be enough. There can be only one person you can trust in helping you guys wipe the enemies off the face of this earth-your adopted granddaughter, Kisa Raccoon. She may be still young, but all I know is that by the time she's old enough to recognize her mixed heritage, her pathway to destiny will soon be revealed._

_Yours truly,  
Jenny Elwood_

Having finished the letter, the raccoon called to a pigeon and told it to send the message to the White House in Evergreen City; as she watched the bird fly away with the scroll in its talons, she hoped and waited for the president and his team to heed her demands to get back into action.

THE END!


End file.
